


sing me like a choir

by dissociativeclifford



Series: young dumb broke high school kids [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, PDA, Smut, craig and tweek are there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissociativeclifford/pseuds/dissociativeclifford
Summary: literally just high sex





	sing me like a choir

**Author's Note:**

> im so high okay
> 
> inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190567/) fic in which kenny calls stan "princess" and other pretty names

"Do you really have to do that in my car?" Craig asks bluntly, his eyes shifting to the rearview mirror where he can see Kenny just  _ruining_ Stan's neck with his mouth.

"Mm, I do think so, Mr. Craig Tucker," Kenny says against Stan's neck, causing the two of them, wrapped up in each other, to both burst out laughing.

"Heh, that's funny," Tweek mumbles from the passenger seat.  Kenny and Stan are giggly, smoked enough for a happy high, but Tweek is stoned out of his  _mind_  and Craig's surprised he hasn't totally passed out yet.

"Pft, Tweek got fuckin' wrecked," Stan whispers into Kenny's hair, and Craig rolls his eyes at the way the two start giggling in the backseat.  The amount of relief Craig felt pulling up to Stan's house right as the latter shrieked, "Kenny! We're in  _public_!" from behind him was one he couldn't describe if he tried.

"Okay, out, go," Craig pulls to a curt stop, eyeing Tweek as the blonde giggles to himself about the inertia of his body pushing forwards and back.

The two stumble out of Craig's beat up car into the Colorado cold.  Craig almost immediately speeds away, leaving Kenny and Stan with a nasally-commanded "Use a condom," but he's pretty sure his directions went unheard- the last thing he saw driving away was Kenny trying to pick Stan up and subsequently falling onto the concrete.

Once the two manage to make their way into Stan's empty house (Stan forgot how to use a key, which held them back a few minutes), Kenny immediately discards his unzipped parka on the ground, reattaching his lips to Stan's and tugging him up the stairs.

Despite his house being empty, Stan's still sure to lock the door in his bedroom before Kenny can tackle him onto the bed.  The blonde is licking into Stan's mouth like his life depends on it, Kenny's fingernails digging into his shoulders.  Stan's suddenly very aware of Kenny's tongue on his, and he laughs into the kiss, causing Kenny to nip at his lower lip teasingly.

Maneuvering his mouth off of Kenny's, Stan pulls the blonde's white tee off over his head, pulling their bodies flush together as his teeth sink into Kenny's neck.  Kenny whimpers loudly, which makes Stan smirk, and he begins to mark up Kenny's neck like Kenny'd done to him earlier.

After respectively pulling off Stan's 1975 t-shirt, Kenny drags his nails down Stan's back, sharp enough to make Stan shiver, and then hooks his fingers under Stan's waistband, tugging at his jeans.  Quickly, Stan unhooks his belt and hurriedly tries to figure out the rest.

Kenny hungrily returns to Stan's mouth, cupping his cheeks and kissing him open-mouthed while Stan works to tug off his pants.  Kenny, not able to remember when he'd discarded his own jeans, whines as he grinds his hips against Stan's, evoking a surprised moan from the other.

"Mm, gorgeous," Kenny hums, pulling away only to grin widely at Stan, then kiss down his chest to his hips.  He nips and sucks at Stan's hips and thighs eagerly, and Stan can feel Kenny's hot breath on his dick, which is hard against his stomach.

Stan shivers and sighs in relief when he feels Kenny's tongue flat against the base of his dick, licking a hot stripe up his shaft.  He tugs at the blonde's hair, and feels fingernails dig into his hip in response, surely deep enough to leave crescent-moon bruises.  A few more strokes of the tongue and Kenny's taking Stan's dick into his mouth, sloppy and eager.  Stan actually whimpers when Kenny swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, and a few seconds later he's coming down Kenny's throat without any sort of warning.  Opening his eyes, he can see his own come dripping out the sides of Kenny's mouth, just in time to see the blonde swallow completely and lick his lips.

Kenny smirks, prideful, and crawls back up to Stan's chest, kissing him deeply.  Stan used to think he'd cringe at tasting himself on someone else, but something about it is hot, the fact that he could feel himself in Kenny's mouth like that.  Kenny pulls back, pecking Stan's lips a few more times, before curling up next to him with his head on Stan's shoulder.

Stan manages to catch his breath, and wraps his arm around Kenny, who looks about ready to pass out despite being wide awake all of sixty seconds ago.  "You are _insanely_ attractive, Kenny McCormick," he sighs breathily, and feels Kenny chuckle against his skin.  Smiling fondly, he presses a kiss to Kenny's forehead, and within the next few minutes, he's sleeping like a rock as well.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if it wasn't apparent im v e r y horny
> 
> my first time writing smut and i'm stoned, that's not a surprise


End file.
